¿Que me dices?
by taratf
Summary: Si tienes la fortuna de tener una segunda oportunidad, solo queda una pregunta por hacer, entonces ¿Que me dices?. Una propuesta al puro estilo del rey Julien, Alex el leon y ¿Snarf?. One Shot Brittana.


Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**¿Qué me dices?**

La luz de un nuevo día se colaba entre las blancas cortinas e inevitablemente lograba despertarla, pero exactamente igual que desde hace unos meses no había un día en el que no lo hiciera con una sonrisa. Tener a esa preciosa rubia entre sus brazos no podía compararse con nada que haya experimentado antes y estaba segura que tampoco habría algo mejor después, la sensación era simplemente maravillosa; agradecía que la chica estuviera de espaldas a la ventana y de esa forma la luz no perturbara su sueño, ella amaba verla dormir, si los ángeles existían de seguro se verían exactamente igual a ella durmiendo.

Seis meses eran los que habían pasado desde que le propuso mudarse juntas, seis meses en los que cada día comenzaba y terminaba en sus brazos. La convivencia se complicó un poco las primeras semanas, pero lograron adaptarse al ritmo de la otra, a sus horarios, distintas manías que solo se conocen cuando vives con alguien y sobre todo aquello que debían evitar a toda costa a no ser que quisieran desatar la tercera guerra mundial en su pequeño departamento; encontrar el lugar adecuado fue complicado pero nada comparado con lo que resultó su decoración, como siempre Santana había terminado cediendo y es que le resultaba imposible resistirse a su chica cuando la miraba de esa forma tan inocente, ¿El resultado? Pues… un lugar que bien podría ser el interior de la mente de Christopher Robin, la latina muchas veces se sintió así al llegar a casa por las tardes, pero con el paso de las semanas había logrado acostumbrarse y hasta le resultaba acogedor, de seguro cuando tuvieran hijos estos adorarían vivir en un lugar decorado por la rubia, _'hijos' _pensó y sonrió mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba con ternura a la chica que aún dormía, ternura que solo había descubierto gracias a esa hermosa mujer de ojos azules.

Se conocían de toda una vida y aún le sorprendía todo lo que día a día seguía descubriendo de ella, nunca se cansaría de eso no cabía duda. Recordar como inició todo era como visualizar una vida muy lejana, habían pasado por tanto que ese primer recuerdo parecía un sueño; fue en su segundo año en McKinley, ellas se conocían desde la escuela primaria así que eran cercanas pero Santana no fue consciente de lo mucho que le importaba la rubia, hasta aquel día en que "Rick The Stick" Nelson se atrevió a llamar –**estúpida**_**-**_ a Brittany; si existe una fuerza imparable en el universo esta es el instinto protector de Santana López; ni siquiera fue consciente como pero ahí estaba, usando el palo de hockey de Rick para estrangularlo mientras él estaba tendido de espaldas en el corredor y ella solo le gritaba -**escúchame bien copia barata de David Bowie, la vuelves a llamar así y no habrá un lugar en todo Ohio en el que te puedas ocultar de la furia de Santana López**_-_ y de seguro habría gritado otras cosas no aptas para menores de no ser por la intervención de Sue Sylvester, Brittany odiaba que la llamaran tonta, estúpida, retrasada o cualquier apelativo que sugiriera que era intelectualmente inferior y eso lo sabía a la perfección la latina.

Su primer beso fue algo que definitivamente no esperaba, habían estado entrenando una nueva rutina pero una mala maniobra llevó a la rubia a caer aparatosamente siendo prácticamente sepultada por dos porristas más, inmediatamente Quinn y ella se acercaron a ayudarla, después de una rápida inspección, por llamarlo de algún modo, descubrieron que un rasguño en la canilla derecha había sido el precio a pagar por ese mal movimiento, la entrenadora la envió a la enfermería para que la atendieran y dejó que la latina la acompañara -**no quiero cicatrices en las perfectas piernas de mis cheerios**_-_ dijo y las despachó.

La enfermera ya conocía a la rubia, realmente le resultaba adorable, esta no era su primera visita y ya sabía como debía tratarla para que no se asustase, le indicó paso a paso lo que haría pero cuando llegó a la parte de **-esto va a doler un poco-** el miedo en los ojos azules de la chica despertaron nuevamente el instinto protector de la latina, que esta vez no golpeo a nadie, sino se acercó diciéndole que podía tomar su mano y apretarla si le dolía, _'error' _pensó cuando su piel entró en contacto con la de la asustada rubia, sintió tal descarga eléctrica que habría jurado haber sido alcanzada por un rayo y esta sensación provocó que ni siquiera notara el fuerte apretón que recibió luego.

Al terminar, la enfermera le dijo que le traería una paleta de cereza de esas que le gustaban y se retiró dejando a solas a ambas chicas que aún permanecían tomadas de la mano, Santana visualizo una pequeña lágrima escapándose y pasó de estar a un lado para ponerse frente a ella **-¿Te dolió mucho?-** le preguntó con dulzura y la rubia asintió, no supo cómo ni en qué momento pero se había acercado lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de la bailarina, sí ella solía perder la noción de las cosas cuando esos ojos azules la miraban, levanto su mano libre y tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica limpiando con la yema de su pulgar la lágrima, acariciando así su rosada mejilla y luego pasar a acariciar la comisura de sus labios, de pronto simplemente pasó, sus labios se habían unido y si pensó que un rayo había caído sobre ella cuando tomó la mano de Britt pues al parecer este la había partido en dos en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de la rubia, apenas fue un roce pero lo sintió más real de lo que en ese momento hubiera deseado, de pronto miedo, un paralizante miedo la invadió al entender lo que estaba pasando, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Muchas veces se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasó después, coqueteo, más besos y mucho más que besos; su primera vez con Brittany había sido tan perfecta que cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar cuestionarse si realmente había sido así o si lo había soñado, sin embargo pasó mucho tiempo diciéndole a la inocente rubia que todo aquello no significaba nada, _'idiota' _se dijo internamente, si Brittany hubiera creído toda esa basura de seguro se habría alejado de ella pero no lo hizo, de hecho fue paciente muy a su manera claro. Fue gracias al glee club que un día se animó a confesarle que la amaba, pero ya era tarde, la rubia había comenzado a salir de forma oficial con Artie y no iba a dejarlo solo porque sí, eso la destrozó pero no podía culparla aunque en un principio se enfadó.

Cuando por fin se hicieron una pareja oficial quedaba el tema de que otros además de ellas lo supieran, era un secreto a voces pero a ella le costaba, sus amigos lo sabían y no les importaba al contrario las apoyaban pero temía las miradas, las burlas, las etiquetas del resto de personas y ver como acosaron a Kurt obligándolo así a cambiarse de escuela por un tiempo no había sido de ayuda. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritar que la chica más linda de McKinley era su novia pero el miedo la paralizaba, no faltaba quien quisiera caerle a la rubia y eso solo la molestaba más, tal fue el caso del pobre Rory, al pobre chico casi le da un infarto cuando ella fue a decirle, de una manera poco ortodoxa, que entendía que se sintiera atraído por la muchacha ya que era **-bella, inocente y todo lo que es bueno en este miserable y apestoso mundo-** agregando al final lo más importante-**ella es mía-** _'mía'_ pensó y apartó un mechón de cabello dejando una caricia en su mejilla.

No podía entender como es que tuvo que esperar que dos pseudo políticos iniciaran una batalla publicitaria amenazando con exponer sus "preferencias", dejándola con la única opción de adelantárseles para ser ella misma la que lo contara, al final ese estúpido comercial le trajo dos cosas buenas, la primera poder expresar públicamente cuanto quería a su chica y la segunda saber a ciencia cierta que tenía amigos y muy buenos.

Cuando todo iba de maravilla les tocó separarse porque ella tenía que ir a la universidad en Kentucky y Brittany debía quedarse en Lima, al principio mantener la relación a distancia parecía buena idea, pero la rubia lo pasaba muy mal extrañándola, a pesar de que le dolió tuvo que dejarla ir porque no soportaba ser la causante de la tristeza de la chica, era consciente de que esto significaba que en un futuro no muy lejano alguien estaría ocupando el lugar que había sido suyo, es más, estaba segura de que tan pronto se diera la vuelta para alejarse de la chica caería sobre ella una avalancha de pretendientes, pretendientes que solo mantenían la distancia porque sabían que si querían conservar todas sus extremidades no debían meterse con la chica de Santana López, pero ella había dejado de ser su chica.

Lo que no esperó es que esa persona fuera Sam, ¿por qué no volvió con Artie?, Joe, algún bobo futbolista cualquiera hubiera sido mejor incluso Kitty Wilde, hasta ahora no tenía idea de como había hecho Sue Sylvester para encontrar una nueva cheerio que fuera la combinación perfecta entre la maldad que una vez ella había profesado y el aplastante carácter de Quinn, sí esa chica era escalofriantemente parecida a ellas tanto así que si ella no supiera que era totalmente imposible, diría que Kitty había sido resultado de la noche en la que la rubia de ojos verdes y ella habían estado juntas después de la fallida boda del señor Schue.

Enterarse de la nueva relación de la bailarina fue sentir una patada en el hígado, la única persona que no quería cerca de Brittany era la misma que había logrado conquistarla y hacerla sonreír después de su ruptura; no era que odiara a Sam, era solo que había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle, tal vez era saber que si había alguien digno de Brittany, ese sería él, Sam era tan inocente como la rubia y eso lo hacía un verdadero peligro.

**-Nunca te he merecido, pero cada día me esforzaré por llegar a merecerte-** murmuró y besó su nariz.

Mientras Britt cursaba ese último año en McKinley, ella dejó la universidad en Kentucky y se mudó con Kurt y Rachel, la convivencia con ellos tampoco fue sencilla en un principio pero al final lograron coexistir sin terminar destrozando el lugar, se adoraban aunque de manera muy implícita, por ende se cuidaban entre los tres, generalmente era ella la que tenía que intervenir ante alguna situación que le pareciera sospechosa, tal fue lo ocurrido con Brody, como ya lo había dicho ella –**me enferma la inocente visión que tienen del mundo pero los quiero y por eso tengo que protegerlos**- y así había sido desde ese momento.

En los siguientes nueve años les pasó de todo, Rachel volvió a enfermar de la garganta y esta vez sí tuvieron que sacarle las amígdalas, los días anteriores a la operación fueron una tortura tanto así que ella se vio tentada a arrancarle esas dichosas amígdalas con sus propias manos para que aquel suplicio acabara lo antes posible, los días después de operación fueron todo lo contrario, hubo una pequeña complicación y podría jurar que ella estuvo más preocupada que la misma morena, pero al final todo salió bien y Rachel volvía a cantar por todo el departamento cada vez que podía.

Tiempo después Kurt pasó por segunda vez el susto de su vida cuando el cáncer de su padre se complicó y tuvo que recibir quimioterapia agresiva, pasaron muchas horas acompañándolo en el hospital, otras consolándolo en el departamento y celebraron como nunca cuando la enfermedad cedió y Burt se recuperó por completo.

Un año después luego de trabajar mucho como mesera, Santana finalmente consiguió trabajo en un pequeño estudio de baile cuyos clientes en su mayoría eran estudiantes de NYADA que necesitaban practicar horas extras por algún papel que conseguían, trabajo que dejó a las pocas semanas porque el **–cerdo repugnante-** como lo había llamado Kurt, dueño de ese lugar se le había insinuado descaradamente y sin dudarlo lo puso en su lugar, lo cual derivó en su inmediato despido que fue más bien su inmediata renuncia, ¿La venganza? Rachel y Kurt se encargaron de que ningún estudiante de NYADA volviera a poner un pie en ese lugar. Y fue aquello lo que le dio a la latina la gran idea de su vida, abrir su propio estudio de baile.

Incluso, hubo una situación en la que Cassandra Julie estuvo a punto de conocer la furia de Santana López, la latina había pasado por la morena para ir a la estación de tren a recoger a Quinn, que venía a pasar el fin de semana con ellos y a ver a Beth que en ese tiempo se encontraba en Nueva York, al llegar a la sala donde la exigente profesora impartía sus clases vio a la mujer rubia de espaldas hablando con Rachel, solo tuvo que escuchar - **bien hecho** **Schwimmer-** y a punto estuvo de lanzársele encima, por fortuna Kurt y Adam que estaban pasando por ese corredor se habían acercado a saludar sin que ella los notara, y llegaron en el preciso instante en el que la profesora llamaba con ese apelativo a la pequeña diva, los rápidos reflejos de Adam impidieron que la latina ingresara abruptamente en el salón, la profesora nunca se enteró pero Rachel había visto todo y no pudo evitar recordar la escena de Quinn, Mike y Sam sosteniendo a Santana para evitar que esta la matara, así había sido exactamente lo que pasó aquel día en NYADA, salvo que aquella vez la latina no había gritado y solo fue necesaria una persona para retenerla y apartarla de ahí, cada vez que recuerdan esa anécdota agradecen profundamente el buen físico del aún novio de Kurt, que impidió el semejante desliz que hubiera sido ese ataque.

Un año después que Kurt y Rachel terminaron sus estudios, el chico se fue a vivir con Adam y las dejó a ambas compartiendo aquel piso, ese mismo año Brittany se mudó a la ciudad para trabajar en un musical junto con otro grupo de bailarines, casualmente Rachel tenía uno de los protagónicos así que ella y la bailarina retomaron el contacto que habían perdido años atrás, cosa que también generó que la rubia volviera a la vida de Santana, nunca perdieron el contacto pero desde que Britt terminó la escuela solo se habían visto durante las fiestas, cuando ambas visitaban a sus familias en Lima.

Fue en el cumpleaños veinticinco de Santana que las cosas dieron un giro, habían decidido hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo ya que la morena y Kurt estaban en plena temporada de presentación de una obra y sus horarios eran muy estrictos, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de pasarse toda una noche celebrando, pero acordaron también compensarla por eso, ¿Cómo? un fin de semana en París con todo pagado, ya que el departamento que ella y Rachel aún compartían era el más grande decidieron reunirse ahí, no era que no pudieran darse el lujo de vivir solas, era solo que disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra.

Quinn que se encontraba trabajando en un documental viajo desde Los Ángeles, George y Andrew eran socios de Santana en su pequeño proyecto del estudio de baile, por lo tanto eran amigos suyos así que estuvieron incluidos en el pequeño agasajo por el cumpleaños de la latina, Kurt y Adam ayudaron a Rachel a organizar la cena y por supuesto Brittany no sería la excepción. Pasaron la cena compartiendo anécdotas y riendo, sobre todo al recordar el incidente de la latina y la profesora de la morocha, llegada cierta hora los chicos procedieron a retirarse dejando a las cuatro chicas en el lugar.

Quinn se quedaría a dormir y a la mañana siguiente tomaría su vuelo, como habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que las cuatro estuvieron reunidas decidieron que Brittany también se quedara y así ponerse al día, pasaron un par de horas más platicando de todo y todas coincidieron en lo mismo, estaban completamente solteras, pasaron así la siguiente media hora hablando de la última persona con la que cada una había salido, y otra vez todas coincidieron, un completo desastre, así habían descrito su última relación.

Las cosas fueron animándose un poco y terminaron en una especie de juego en la que cada una debía hacer una confesión, excepto Rachel que ya se había ido a dormir porque tenía ensayo a primera hora, dejando a las que en otro tiempo fueron llamadas the unholy trinity a solas para que puedan revivir por un momento su antigua alianza. Hasta el día de hoy ninguna está segura de la cantidad de alcohol que corría por su sistema esa noche, pero debió ser mucha para que Santana terminara confesando que ella y Quinn se habían acostado hace ya años el día que todos regresaron a Lima para la "boda" de su profesor, un grito de Brittany despertó a Rachel y quizás al edificio entero ya que eran las 2 de la madrugada de un miércoles **–te acostaste con ella-** gritaba una y otra vez, Rachel no entendía el alboroto ni la cara de susto de Quinn que parecía haberse liberado de los efectos del alcohol al igual que la latina que solo trataba de calmar a la otra rubia.

Cuando lograron que la bailarina se calmara Rachel llevó a Quinn a su habitación para dejar a las otras dos chicas arreglar aquello, en una situación común Quinn hubiera compartido habitación con Santana y Britt con Rachel, pero dadas las circunstancias eso era lo menos indicado por el sencillo hecho de que todas eran conscientes de que una reacción así por parte de la chica de ojos azules solo podía significar una cosa, celos.

La conversación de aquella noche con Brittany la recordaba como la conversación de su vida, primero hubo indignación **-¿Cómo pudiste?-** había preguntado la rubia; luego reproches –**Tú estabas con Sam**- respondía la latina; aparecieron frases sin sentido **–¿ahora me dirás que también lo has hecho con Rachel?-** lanzó sin más nuevamente la rubia; llegó la confusión **-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?**- Preguntaba una pasmada Santana; se presentó una apenada curiosidad –**Quinn y Rachel ¿ellas te importan verdad?-; **volvía la confusión**-al igual que tú ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-;** frases sin sentido nuevamente **-¡a eso me refiero! ¿Igual que yo? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso?-; **confusión por tercera vez **–Britt, no te sigo ¿a dónde quieres llegar? No entiendo nada-; ** se colaba la confesión - **¿no entiendes? ¡estoy celosa! Santi yo… yo todavía te amo-** terminando en susurro; no más palabras solo sorpresa, ilusión, una sonrisa y finalmente una acción, una sencilla y rápida acción que llevó a Santana a sujetar a la rubia del cuello y a unir con urgencia sus labios a los de ella.

Aquel recuerdo la hizo sonreír, recordar lo mucho que había extrañado esos rosados labios y lo maravilloso que se sintió besarlos después de casi seis años, sin duda era uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Aquella noche hablaron de todo, de cuanto se habían extrañado, de todas las veces que quisieron intentar algo pero no lo habían hecho por miedo, miedo a arruinar la relación de amistad que habían logrado conservar y de lo muy estúpido que había sido aquello. Brittany le confesó que aquellos absurdos celos eran porque nunca había visto a la latina interesarse así por alguien que no hubiera sido ella, eso le hacía temer que tal vez ya no habría ninguna oportunidad de componer su relación y que en realidad no tenía nada en contra de las dos chicas, y no podría porque las adoraba, ni aunque la latina tuviera alguna relación que no fuera de amistad con alguna.

Tres años y diez meses desde aquella noche en que recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, volver a tener a su chica, además de que pudo disfrutar con ella de ese fin de semana en París cortesía de Kurt y Rachel. Tres fabulosos años redescubriéndose, tres años en los que cientos de cosas les siguieron sucediendo.

Entre esos cientos de cosas, estuvo la revelación del siglo para todos, menos para ella claro, Rachel y Quinn estaban saliendo.

Pasó solo unos meses después de su reconciliación con Britt, el día de la cena de acción de gracias, nuevamente todos habían decidido reunirse en su departamento ya aquel año habían acordado celebrar ese día juntos, esta vez no estuvieron George ni Andrew porque ambos se encontraban de viaje visitando a sus familias, Rachel se había quedado en casa ultimando los detalles de la cena y esperando la llegada de Quinn, mientras ella iba a buscar a Brittany que no quería dejar solo a Lord Tubbington II porque era muy pequeño, a su regreso se encontraron en la entrada del edificio con Kurt y Adam que hacían su aparición con una tarta de calabaza, receta especial de Adam y que a Rachel le encantaba.

Puesto que la latina tenía sus llaves entraron al departamento sin aviso previo, al ingresar, la primera escena que tuvieron era la de la morena sentada en la mesa rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Quinn y esta a su vez la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras se besaban efusivamente, le habría encantado tener una cámara en la mano para inmortalizar la reacción de Kurt, la cara del chico era todo un poema a la comedia, Adam a punto estuvo de dejar caer la tarta, Brittany le cubría los ojos al pequeño gato que tenía en brazos y ella simplemente espetó mientras dejaba sus llaves en la mesita al lado del sofá -**Dejen de profanar la mesa, suficiente tenemos con que el pavo sea de tofu**- ante este comentario la morena y la rubia de ojos verdes, que no se habían percatado de la presencia de sus amigos se sobresaltaron separándose.

A ella aquella escena no la había impresionado, conocía muy bien a ambas chicas y ya lo había intuido. Aquella pillada sería grabada para siempre en sus memorias justo al lado del recuerdo de la noche en que ella y la bailarina se reconciliaron.

Salir adelante en Nueva York no fue nada sencillo pero al final lo había conseguido, su propia escuela de danza, ella resultó ser muy buena para los negocios así que además de impartir algunas clases a los principiantes se encargaba de la administración del lugar, sus socios se encargaban de las clases avanzadas y sus amigos la recomendaban a todo el que podían.

Sí, aquellos años habían sido espectaculares, con alguno que otro problema obviamente, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar.

El sonido de su móvil se hizo escuchar en la habitación y la sacó de sus recuerdos, la rubia comenzó a removerse y murmuraba entre sueños.

-**Tubbi… eso es trampa… gato malo… devuélveme mi dinero**- la latina se mordió el labio de pura ternura y no pudo evitar dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Brittany para luego estirar su brazo y coger su móvil, se sorprendió al ver la hora y luego revisó el mensaje que había recibido y que había sido el responsable de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

'**Todo listo, te espero. R'**

Suspiró ante la idea de lo que sucedería más tarde y comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa, después de todo había dos posibles formas de terminar ese día y una de ellas no le hacía mucha gracia, pero estaba decidida a llevar a cabo aquello y sus amigas la estarían acompañando.

Se quedó mirando unos minutos más a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos y luego se dispuso a despertarla.

**-Britt… nena despierta-** dijo suavemente, pero la chica solo afianzo el abrazo y se acurrucó en su pecho, eso la hizo sonreír, era eso lo que más le gustaba de despertar junto a su chica, sentir como segundos antes de despertarse Brittany la abrazaba más fuerte- **vamos cielo, se hace tarde.**

**-Mmm…-**comenzaba a despertar frotándose los ojos- **¿tarde? Santi es domingo no se puede hacer tarde un domingo **-se quejaba infantilmente la chica.

**-Lo sé, pero recuerda que tengo que ir a hablar con ese nuevo cliente con el que Kurt me contacto, tiene un pequeño grupo de teatro con los alumnos de la secundaria Notre Dame y quieren contratarnos para prepararlos para su musical de invierno.**

**-¿Y no podía citarte otro día?- **le decía mientras recuperaba la intensidad del abrazo que segundos antes la latina había disminuido.

-**Britt, es un maestro que trabaja doble jornada y se hace cargo de una actividad extracurricular para apoyar a sus alumnos, no tiene tiempo otro día solo recuerda al señor Schue, el pobre se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con nosotros.**

**-Eso no es justo**

**-¿el que?**

**-Que uses al señor Schue para ablandarme**

**-No lo estoy usando nena solo… vale, si lo estoy usando -**dijo rodando los ojos**- puedes seguir descansando, solo quería avisarte que yo tengo que salir en un rato.**

**-Ok**- dijo soltándola por completo y dándose media vuelta.

**-¡Hey! No te enfades –** espetó acercándose y buscando su rostro, el cual hayo con una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo saber que la chica solo bromeba- **¡Britt! Me asustaste- **le reclamó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

**-Esa era la idea Santi**- dijo riéndose y volviendo a girarse para quedar frente a la latina procediendo a robarle un beso, un beso que comenzó siendo suave y terminó dejándolas al borde de la inconciencia por falta de oxígeno.

**-Me encanta tu forma de decir buenos días.**- apenas y pudo pronunciar Santana recuperando el aliento.

-**Y a mí me encanta que encante- ** en ese momento un maullido se escuchó, y el que algún día fue había fue un pequeño gato se hizo presente subiendo a la cama.**- ¡Tubbi! Buenos días**- dijo abrazando al ahora enorme felino.

-**Vaya, he sido reemplazada por una bola peluda… ¡auch! ¿Es necesaria la agresión?-** se quejó luego de recibir un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia.

-**A Tubbi no le gusta que lo llames así Santi, vamos discúlpate-** exigió.

**-¿Es en serio?-** la mirada de la bailarina fue suficiente- **vale está bien, Lord Tubbington II lamento haberte llamado bola peluda, no debí llamarte de ese modo aunque eso sea lo que eres, una bola peluda-** dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal- **¿y que dice, me perdonó?**- la rubia asintió con una enorme sonrisa- **bien, ya que todos estamos en paz me iré a duchar porque ahora SÍ se me hizo tarde.**

Cuarenta minutos después la latina estaba lista para salir, claro no sin antes despedirse de su chica.

**-Britt -**dijo entrando a la habitación y descubriendo que la chica jugaba entretenidamente con el gato, se acercó y le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla- **me voy, pero te dejo en buena compañía por lo que veo -**dijo sonriendo- **recuerda que Rachel y Quinn pasan luego por ti para encontrarnos en Central Park.**-le recordó mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

**-Santi**

**-¿Si nena?-** espetó girándose

**-No olvides tu móvil.-** le dijo mostrándole el pequeño aparato.

**-¡Rayos! Gracias- ** se acercó a la chica que ya extendía su mano entregándole el objeto mientras giraba los ojos y sacudía divertida la cabeza.- **Te quiero, nos vemos más tarde**.- le dejó otro pequeño beso pero esta vez en los labios, despidiéndose así y saliendo finalmente del lugar.

En cuanto escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del apartamento Brittany se dirigió al enorme felino que yacía recostado sobre sus piernas.

**-Tubbi, ves lo que he tenido que hacer para que Santi se despida como es debido, es que está muy distraída esta mañana- **confesó al animal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Y es que la rubia le había sacado el teléfono de la chaqueta a Santana cuando está se acercó a despedirse la primera vez y solo le había dado un beso en la mejilla, cosa que ella no iba a dejar así.

Una vez en el auto, Santana llamó a Rachel para cerciorarse que en efecto todo estaba listo.

**-Hey ¿ya estás en camino?**- respondía la llamada una animada Rachel

**-Sí ¿lo conseguiste?**

**-Claro, ¿no te llegó mi mensaje en la mañana?. ¿Santana estás usando el manos libres verdad?**

**-Sí mamá- **dijo con humor-** y sí a lo otro también, sí recibí el mensaje pero quería estar segura.**

**-San, relájate todo va a salir bien.**

**-Eso espero o vas a tener que hacerme un lugar en ese hermoso departamento tuyo.**

**-Lo siento pero ya se te adelantaron con esa propuesta**

**-¡No!**

**-¡Siiiiiiiii!**

**-¿Cuándo?**

**-Ayer en la mañana cuando la acompañé a la estación de tren, me dijo que se viene definitivamente a Nueva York**

**-Vaya, yo creía que le encantaba New Haven, que calladito se lo tenía Quinn ¿y cuando se muda?**

**-La próxima semana, y sí le encanta New Haven pero al parecer le encanto más yo.**

**-Modestia aparte-** dijo sarcásticamente la latina y la morena al otro lado de la línea estallo en risas- **bien te veo en un rato.**

**-Ok, te espero.**

Gracias a que era domingo, no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar a casa de Rachel para recoger aquel disfraz que la morena le había conseguido, ¿De qué? Del rey Julien, el lémur bailarín de Madagascar, ¿Por qué? Pues porque Brittany tenía una obsesión con esa película y con ese personaje en particular, tal era su fijación que las cuatro habían pasado muchas tardes viendo esa película y en cada una de esas ocasiones, solo por darle el gusto a la bailarina, todas habían terminado bailando igual que los lémures con Brittany a la cabeza que imitaba perfectamente los pasos de su personaje favorito. Sí, ellas decían que era por darle gusto a la chica de ojos azules pero en el fondo lo disfrutaban y se divertían haciéndolo.

Conseguir el famoso disfraz no fue nada fácil, tres ciudades y once tiendas fueron necesarias para hallarlo, gracias al cielo existía internet sino habrían tenido que hacer esos viajes y tal vez ni lo habrían encontrado. Luego de probar el disfraz por unos minutos para acostumbrarse a él y así evitar que a la hora de la hora no le vaya a ser complicado desplazarse con él, Santana se lo quitó y pidió a la pequeña diva que la ayudara a meterlo a su coche.

-**Bien, todo listo**- le informaba Rachel a la latina luego de terminar de colocar el disfraz en el porta maletas del coche.

-**Gracias,** **¿Quinn tiene lo que le di a guardar verdad?**

-**No…**

**-¡¿NO?!... Voy a matarla…**

-**Para para Santana… déjame terminar, no lo tiene ella lo tengo yo, mira**-dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja- **me lo dejó ayer porque no quería correrse el riesgo de perderlo y que luego tú la mataras, cosa que por lo que veo sí hubiera pasado.**

**-¡dios Rachel! no me des esos sustos**

-**Ya, tranquila, una vez más te lo repito, todo va a ir bien y por favor no me hagas repetirlo por una décima vez. ¿Conseguiste el permiso verdad? Porque si no lo has hecho ahí sí que debes preocuparte, no querrás terminar el día de hoy en la dependencia policial por causar disturbio público.**

**-Sí, sí lo tengo, Andrew me ayudó a hacer los trámites y fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba, lo que me recuerda que es mejor que me vaya de una vez, él y George ya deben estar esperándome.**

**-¿esperándote?**

**-Sí, van a ayudarme, ellos también van a estar disfrazados, no sé de que pero me da igual, si no fuera porque ustedes tienen que llevar a Britt las obligaría a hacerlo también.**- dicho esto se subió al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad- **¿a que hora llega tu rubia?**

**-Mi rubia** –dijo imitando su tono de voz- **llega sobre las tres, la recojo de la estación, almorzamos algo y luego pasamos por Britt.**

**-Bien, por cierto ¿por qué no se quedó y ya? Que gusto de ir y venir, debe encantarle viajar en tren- **dijo con ironía, ellas sabían a la perfección que Quinn detestaba viajar en tren.

-**Se hubiera quedado, pero tenía que hablar con su casero para avisarle que va a entregar el piso.**

**-Vaya que tiene prisa la rubia –**encendió el auto y lo puso en retroceso para salir del aparcamiento, cuando ya lo hubo hecho y la morena se encontraba de espaldas caminando hacia la entrada del edificio la llamó**- ¡Hey Berry!** –Rachel rodó los ojos divertida y sacudió levemente su cabeza, la latina ahora solo la llamaba así cuando quería hacerle alguna broma, se giró y se quedó mirándola esperando que continuara**- por favor no se vayan a "distraer" no sea que terminen olvidándose de recoger a mi chica.**

-**¡Piérdete López!** – le respondió fingiendo una graciosa molestia y la latina se alejó riendo a más no poder.

Las horas pasaron y tal como habían acordado, Rachel y Quinn ya se hacían presentes en el departamento de Brittany para recogerla e ir juntas a encontrarse con Santana, supuestamente iban a pasar el resto de la tarde paseando por Central Park esperando el espectáculo de luces que habría esa noche. Una vez en el departamento la bailarina las saludó efusivamente y luego les enseño el nuevo truco de Lord Tubbington II, que básicamente consistía en ver al gato transformar oxígeno en dióxido de carbono, pero que la rubia juraba se trataba de dejarse leer la mente por el animalito.

Ya en el parque iniciaron su recorrido hacia el lugar que Santana le había indicado a Brittany como punto de encuentro, Rachel y la bailarina iban unos pasos más adelante de Quinn que se había ido quedando atrás a propósito para poder mandar un mensaje.

'**Ya llegamos. Q'**

Santana leyó aquel mensaje y dio la orden para poner en marcha aquella sorpresa que estuvo preparando durante dos semanas para su chica. Luego de enviar el mensaje, Quinn aceleró el paso poniéndose a la altura de las otras dos chicas y uniéndose así a su conversación.

-**Vamos, caminen rápido Santi ya debe estar esperando.**

-**Tranquila Britt, unos minutos no van a matarla**.- le dijo la morena

-**No te preocupes, aún faltan cinco minutos para la hora acordada**- la tranquilizaba Quinn, de pronto una canción bastante conocida por ellas llamó la atención de la bailarina.

**-¡Es la canción del rey Julien! Vamos a ver por favor por favor, solo un ratito.**

**-¿No estabas apurada por llegar con Santana?-** cuestionaba Rachel

-**Sí, pero Quinnie ya dijo que aún quedan cinco minutos, vamos por favor.**- la morena y la rubia de ojos verdes se miraron y asintieron generando así la absoluta alegría de la otra chica que ya tomaba a Quinn del brazo y corría en la dirección que la música le indicaba.

**-¡Para Brittany, vamos a ir pero no me arranques el brazo!-** se quejaba la graduada de Yale mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por la bailarina, mientras la morena aceleraba el paso tras ellas riendo ante la escena.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del cual provenía la música encontraron todo un espectáculo, tres simpáticos personajes se encontraban bailando divertidamente al son de -_**quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, les gusta ¡mueve!'-**_**,** uno de ellos era el danzarín rey Julien, el otro era Alex el león _'un disfraz mil veces más fácil de conseguir'_ pensaron Quinn y Rachel, y el tercero era Snarf, el gato más pequeño de los thundercats, ¿Qué hacía Snarf bailando con el rey Julien y Alex el león? Nadie lo sabía pero ahí estaban, bailando como nunca y entreteniendo a todo aquel que se acercara al lugar, en especial a los niños y a Brittany que miraba el espectáculo con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando el lémur se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano invitándola a bailar con ellos mientras Quinn y Rachel miraban divertidas toda la escena.

Cuando la canción terminó, Brittany se animó a abrazar a su personaje favorito como una niña pequeña abraza a su oso de peluche, cuando soltó el abrazo, Alex y Snarf se encontraban detrás de ellos con dos enormes carteles.

"**BRITTANY MI VIDA ¿TE CASAS CON TU REY JULIEN?"**

"**¿QUÉ ME DICES PRINCESA?"**

La rubia no salía de su asombro cuando Santana levantaba un poco la cabeza del disfraz dejando ver así su rostro.

**-Sé que no soy el personaje de fantasía que te mereces, pero te juro que cada día lo dedicaré a hacerte sonreír y daré hasta el último aliento de mi vida para llegar a ser una mujer digna de ti, ¿me darías la gran felicidad de aceptar ser mi esposa? -**Brittany no decía nada, no se movía y hasta se podría decir que no respiraba, solo la miraba.**- ¿Britt? ¿Que… que me dices? -**volvió a preguntar la latina pero esta vez con un poco de temor.

¿Lo que siguió? Pues la rubia dejó su parálisis y su mutismo para gritar **-¡SIIIII!-** y lanzarse a los brazos de aquella chica que una vez pensó nunca más podría tener a su lado, el único problema de esa acción fue que la efusividad de la rubia hizo perder el equilibrio a la latina haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, pero eso no les importó, Santana yacía sobre el suelo, Brittany sobre ella abrazándola por el cuello y besándola, la cabeza del disfraz rodando a un lado y sus amigos en shock por la reacción de la rubia.

Después de unos minutos ambas se dignaron a levantarse del suelo con ayuda de Quinn y Rachel, ayudar a la bailarina no fue un problema, el problema fue ayudar a Santana, tanto así que luego de tres intentos fallidos finalmente lograron ponerla de pie. Una vez solucionado el problemilla de despegarse del suelo, Santana buscó con la mirada a sus amigas y estás entendieron ipsofactamente, la morena sacó de su bolsillo la cajita que horas antes le había enseñado a la latina y se acercó a dársela, pero nuevamente surgió otro problemilla, ¿Cuál? Pues que los guantes del disfraz le hacían imposible a Santana realizar el sencillo acto de siquiera coger la cajita.

**-¡Hey Fabray! Necesito algo de ayuda aquí ¿podrías…?-** preguntó mirándola como diciendo _'¿qué rayos esperas para ayudarme?'_ y así lo entendió Quinn que se apresuró a quitarle los guantes mientras Rachel aún sostenía el cúbico objeto.

Una vez liberada de los dichosos guantes, pudo hacer aquello con lo que había soñado todo el día, y tal vez toda su vida desde ese primer beso en la enfermería de la escuela hace ya tantos años, abrió la cajita y sacó de ella uno de los dos preciosos pero sencillos anillos idénticos que contenía, tomó la mano de su ahora prometida y lo deslizó por su dedo mientras ambas se regalaban la sonrisa más grande que nunca antes en su vida habían esbozado, y luego la escena se repitió cuando Brittany hizo lo mismo con ella.

Finalmente se besaron dulcemente ante la mirada de satisfacción de George y Andrew, y la mirada emocionada pero sobre todo feliz de Quinn y Rachel quienes por un instante se miraron con complicidad, compartiendo sin saber el mismo pensamiento, _'pronto'._

* * *

Si tienen críticas, háganlas pero con cariño XD Si les gustó, comenten. Y si por algún extraño motivo les gustó mucho, recomienden ;)

_Mariangeles, ojalá este final compense el de 'Cartas de Quinn Fabray'._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._


End file.
